The present invention relates generally to the field of text data, and more particularly to word clouds.
A word cloud, sometimes referred to as a tag cloud or a weighted list in visual design, is a visual representation of text data. Word clouds depict keyword metadata tags from website, visualize form text, and illustrate a prominent term within a text resource. Word clouds typically display words with different font sizes or colors depending on the prominence of a word or a category for the word.